Emotions Return
by Silent Whisper
Summary: FINISHED Emotions return when Ray finds out that Reggie and Lars are dating... -Sequel to the story 'Emotions'-
1. Looking Forward

{newA/N: I'm working on the next chapter of TBT. Not sure when it's going to be out though. Anyway I didn't update this fic since because I got no new reviews on Emotions, I just don't want this story to be under my other one because it looks weird.}  
  
A/N: Sequel to 'Emotions' read that first otherwise this won't make sence  
  
Ch. 1: Looking Forward  
  
Twister sat up in his room alone, Lars was at an alchlohalic program. It was early June the second to be exact, he had been in his wheel chair for three months now, he was used to not being able to do things he once was able to do, tomorrow would be the last day of school, but Twister was excused for the rest of his freshmen year due to his accident back in mid-Febuary. This weekend would be the first tourist filled weekend of the summer but Twister hardly went out anyway he was even starting to lose his tan a little. He didn't care though. There was no fun in going out when you couldn't hang with friends, though Lars was getting worried. He thought of signing him up for programs for people who were handicapped but Twister didn't like being called handicapped he just wished he was normal again.  
  
Lars on the other hand was extremely happy in fact he had never been happier he would be eighteen in twenty-six days, he had a sweet and caring girlfriend his Mom was gone.. but things in his life were perfect he was even taken night courses to get his high school diploma things were definitely looking up for him.  
  
Reggie was happy but she most of the time was but she was worried Otto was getting suspicious she wondered what would happen if he were to find out that her and Lars were dating, or what Ray would do.   
  
For the most part the three were looking forward towards what the feature held for each of them, though no matter what it was the three would go threw it together.  
  
A/N: How was it? PLEASE REVEIW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! thanx  
  
~ Cassidy 


	2. Skateboards and Shock

Ch. 2 : Skateboards and Shock  
  
Finally it was Saturday, Twister liked Saturdays, because on Saturdays Reggie would come over to be with Lars, and some times things got really interesting as Otto would come visit Twister and Reggie would have to hide in the closet of Lars' room so Otto couldn't find her. It would be hard to explain why she was there.  
  
Reggie came over at 10 as she always did by the time Twister got down stairs she and Lars were all cuddled up on the couch watching TV. Twister didn't mind them being together as much as he did when he had first seen them kiss, they made a cute couple though Twister was the only one who knew they were going out.  
  
After whatever show they were watching was over Lars stood up.  
  
Lars: *stretching* "Lets go to mad town and watch the competition there having today."  
  
Twister: "I don't wanna go. "  
  
Reggie: "Come on Twist it'll be fun."  
  
Twister: *sighing* "K... but wait... why aren't you in the competition?"  
  
Reggie: "Oh well.. sign ups were last Saturday and I was here with your brother. " she smiled  
  
Twister: "Oh ..but wait what about Otto won't he be there?"  
  
Reggie: *smiling* "Nope. he pulled a muscle in his leg and the doctor told him to take it easy. "  
  
The three left the house they walked, normally if it was just Lars and Reggie they would take bikes or skateboards but Twister couldn't do either so they walked.  
  
They got to the skate park the first contestant was up on the ramp, there were tons of reporters and news paper people there.  
  
----  
  
Ray took the day off to watch the competition with his son at home Ray had just finished putting the dishes away he took out a blank tape to tape the event on the VCR, he popped in the tape and turned the TV on to channel five Otto was already laying on the couch with his leg on a pillow, when he was younger he would still be out skateboarding with a pulled muscle, but now he was older and a little bit more mature plus he needed to take care of himself if he wanted to be a pro skateboarder. Ray and Otto had out chips and sodas they were ready.  
  
Otto: "Dad! the TV says that there on the third contestants run! You said it started at 2:30. "  
  
Ray: "Hmm.. I must have heard wrong must have started at two don't worry we will still catch most of it. "  
  
For a moment the camera was taken off the competition and to the stand where fans were seated, and there they were, Twister in his wheel chair, Lars with his arm around Reggie's waist, and Reggie smiling and giggling whispering something into Lars ear.  
  
Otto spit out his drink all over the floor, him and Ray both sat shocked then both turned and looked at each other.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked! Next chapter out soon and it will be longer! Please review. 


	3. Lots Of Anger

Ch. 3 : Lots Of Anger  
  
Ray: "What the hell is going on?"  
  
Otto was still shocked, but was now even more shocked by Ray's tone of voice.  
  
Otto: "Dad maybe its just a misunderstanding...you know as well as I do that Reggie hates Lars. "  
  
Ray: "I can't believe her! I told her she was too young to date!" he said ignoring Otto's comment  
  
Otto sighed.  
  
------   
  
The Competition was almost over they were now announcing the winners. Twister wanted to leave before the crowd so they did. They got home, Reggie wanted to go home for a minute to check on her family.  
  
Ray: "There you are."  
  
Reggie: "Yeah dad?"  
  
Ray: "Don't yeah dad me young lady."  
  
Reggie: *growing nervous* "Dad what's you problem?"  
  
Ray took his daughters arm and led her into the living room there he picked up the remote and pressed the rewind button. It went back to the part with Lars with his arm around Reggie's waist.  
  
Ray: " That's my problem...your to young to date Reggie, not only that but your only 15 he's 17! "  
  
Reggie: "But dad...I'm almost 16 and age doesn't matter."  
  
Ray: "Yes it does he could rape you or something!"  
  
Reggie: "NO! I love him and he loves me, you can't do anything to change that. "  
  
Ray: "Ha, you two are too young to even know what love is. "  
  
Reggie: "That's not true and you know it dad! "  
  
Ray: "Maybe not, but I know one thing for sure you are not going to be seeing Lars again! "  
  
Reggie: "You can't do that! "  
  
Ray: "I can and I will, I'm sorry Reggie but you aren't allowed to see Lars anymore. "  
  
Reggie: "I can't believe this I HATE YOU!"  
  
Reggie stormed upstairs to her room she was crying hysterically . - What the hell is his problem? I'm not a little girl anymore.-   
  
She picked up the phone and called Lars.  
  
Lars: "Reggie??"  
  
Reggie: *still crying* "Lars, my dad found out we are going out"  
  
Lars: "What how?!"   
  
Reggie: "Him and Otto saw us on TV, he said I'm not allowed to see you anymore!"  
  
Lars couldn't believe this was happening, the only girl he had ever loved was being taken away.  
  
Lars: "No, I wont let him take you away from me"  
  
Reggie: "Lars I love you no one can change that , but maybe it would be best if we let him calm down a bit, maybe a few days, then I'll try and get him to change his mind. "  
  
Lars: "Ok, I still don't know how I'm gona live without you even if its only for a little while. "  
  
Reggie: "Why don't you spend some time with Twister. "  
  
Lars: "That's not a bad idea, but it won't be the same without you. "  
  
Reggie: "I know, I'm Sorry. I need to go now, I need to think. "  
  
Lars: "Ok. I love you, Good Bye."  
-------  
  
A/N: Well that was chapter three! chapter four will be up tomorrow! 


	4. Acceptance

Ch. 4: Acceptance  
  
Otto limped up the stairs, he wanted to talk to Reggie. He knocked on her door. "Go away!" she screamed  
  
Otto: " Reggie its me can I come in I wanna talk. "  
  
Reggie: " Fine, come in."  
  
Otto walked into the room he sat on Reggie's bed with a confused look on his face.  
  
Otto: " Reggie I thought you hated Lars. "  
  
Reggie: " Well.. I did...but I didn't... I guess just kinda thought I did. "  
  
Otto: " How can you hate someone one day and love them the next?"  
  
Reggie got up from her bed and pulled the curtain over a little bit from the sliding glass door and looked out across at Lars' house and sighed "I don't know, I just got to know him, he's really not the mean selfish guy he had always seemed to be. "she said while pulling the curtain all the way over and opening the door and walking out onto the deck.  
  
Otto: *sighing* " I just don't get it. " he followed her onto the deck.  
  
Reggie: " What's there to get? "  
  
Otto: " I dunno I'll talk to you later I have some stuff to do. "  
  
Reggie: " Ok. "  
  
Otto walked back inside he went to his room and sat on his bed he decided it was time to make peace with Lars especially since his sister and him were going out now. He got dressed changed, put on some shoes and walked across the street to Lars and Twister's house he knocked on the door but there was no answer. -Maybe there in the back yard. - he thought. He walked around the house. Lars was sitting on a lawn chair, watching Twister play with the birds in the garden his parents had made so many years ago.  
  
****FLASHBACK****  
  
Lars was 12, his Mom and dad where watering plants, Twister was out skateboarding with friends, Lars had been grounded for pulling a prank on Twister. Every thing was fine, he was happy, he had rather decent friends. Not soon after that his dad started getting drunk, his dad started cheating on his Mom, he stayed out all night. No more watering the garden, no more being happy. Lars never got over the divorce, Twister did...or so it seemed.  
  
****END FLASHBACK****  
  
Lars noticed Otto standing near the house.  
  
Otto: " Lars... "  
  
Lars: " Otto...? "  
  
Otto: " I umm.. just came over to say hi... "  
  
Lars: " Oh..*yelling* Twist come here Otto is here to see you. "  
  
Otto: " Actually.. I came to see you. "  
  
Lars: " Me? "  
  
Otto: " Yeah... "  
  
Lars gave Otto a weird look. Twister came over to see what was going on.  
  
Twister: " Hey guys come check out what I found!  
  
Otto and Lars both followed Twister to the corner of the garden furthest away from there house.  
  
A/N: Yet another God awful cliffhanger!  
  
Just some stuff I thought you might like to know...  
  
1. In the story everyone is going to get a year older eventually, the only birthdays really celebrated will be Reggie's Twister's and Lars'  
  
2. No other couples will be in the story, this is just a Reggie/Lars fic.  
  
3. Lars' and Twister's Mom is going to die later in the story.  
  
Hope I didn't ruin anything for you guys. Yes, I know Sam hasn't really been in this story but I have another story which will be up probably around Thanksgiving where he will be in it a lot. Also I know Otto is OOC but he's 14 now he has to grow up sometime! 


	5. Back Yard Adventure

A/N: This chapter is just supposed to help the plot unfold a bit, but you might want to pay attention because what they find in this chapter (the well) will effect someone later in the story.  
  
Ch. 5 : Back Yard Adventure  
  
There was a small goldish/silver box in the ground, but being confined to his chair Twister couldn't dig it out. Lars got a shovel and dug it out he opened the box.  
  
Otto: " What is it? "  
  
Lars: *pulling a piece of paper out of the box and looking at it* "I think its a map. "  
  
Twister: " Cool! I bet it leads to the suitcase full of money! "  
  
Lars looked at Twister and then laughed.  
  
Twister: " What? "  
  
Lars: " Nothing, it looks like our back yard. "  
  
Otto: "Well what kind of map is it, a treasure map?"  
  
Lars: " Dunno, lets see where it leads us. "  
  
Lars: *pointing to the woods behind his house* "Umm, I think we go, this way. "  
  
The boys started walking into the woods they followed a trail, it was starting to get dark. They saw an old well.  
  
Otto: *looking down into the well* "What do you thinks down there? "  
  
Lars: *picking up a rope and a rock not far from the well * "Well there is only one way to find out. "  
  
Lars dropped the rock into the well he heard the rock hit the bottom, there was no splash just a loud clanging noise.  
  
Lars: " Otto tie the rope around you and go check it out! "  
  
Otto: " Why do I have to go? "  
  
Lars: " Because it was your idea! "  
  
Otto: *tieing the rope around his waist* "Fine. "  
  
Lars: " Ok, now I'll lower you in if you wanna come back up pull on the rope. "  
  
Otto: *climbing onto the side of the well* "Ok, do you know what your doing? "  
  
Lars: " Well I've never done anything like it before but hey... I'll figure it out. "  
  
Otto started to get an uneasy feeling but it was too late before he knew it he was already going down into the well.  
  
About three-fourths of the way down the 20 foot shaft the rope broke sending Otto down. He screamed until he landed only five feet below.  
  
Lars: " Uh Oh..." *yelling* " Hey Otto you ok? "  
  
Otto: *also yelling* "I've been better! "  
  
Lars: "Ok I'll have you out in a few!  
  
The sun was setting it was pretty dark, Lars suddenly felt a rush of loneliness it had been the first time he had watched the sun set without Reggie in a while.  
  
Lars: " Twister, you stay here I'm going to go find another rope. "  
  
Twister: " Ok. "  
  
-------  
  
Lars returned about five minutes later he lowed the rope down the well and waited for Otto to pull on it, he finally did.  
  
Lars: " Come on guys lets go home. "  
  
Otto: " Yeah, lets go! "  
  
Twister: "Aww, but we didn't find the suitcase full of money! "  
  
Lars & Otto: " TWISTER! "  
  
Twister: " What?! "  
  
Otto and Lars sighed and they all went back to Lars' house. Twister and Otto talked for a little while and then Otto went back to his house. Twister and Lars stayed up to watch a movie and then Twister went up to his bed, Lars couldn't sleep he just sat on the couch thinking of Reggie. Finally around three that morning he fell asleep.  
  
A/N: Hey just wanna say thanks to everyone who has reviewed... Thanks!  
  
P.S.Not sure when I will be updating again might not be until Friday, but anyway I'll update ASAP. 


	6. Busted Again!

Ch. 6: Busted Again!  
  
The next morning Reggie woke up in her bed she had cried her self to sleep the night before, her eyes were red and her head ached. She stumbled into the bath room and took a shower before going down stairs to eat. Nobody was home, her dad was at work but where was Otto?  
  
He was over Twister's house he was in his room watching TV. Lars was down stairs he had to go to a meeting for his alchlohalic group. The phone rang.  
  
Lars: "Hello"  
  
Reggie: "Hey, is Otto there?"  
  
Lars: "Reggie! Hi! , Yeah he's here he's up in Twister's room hold on I'll go get him. "  
  
-two minutes later-  
  
Otto: "Yeah Reggie?"  
  
Reggie: "Oh nothing...just wanted to know where you were. "  
  
Otto: *sighing* "I'm over here, I'll be home later."  
  
Reggie: *smiling though Otto couldn't see it thorough the phone* "OK take your time."  
  
Otto ran back up to Twisters room, Lars came back to the phone.  
  
Lars: "Reggie you still there?"  
  
Reggie: "Yeah, Lars what time is your meeting?"  
  
Lars: "Its not for a couple of hours."  
  
Reggie: "OK good meet me behind my house in 10 minutes."  
  
Lars: "OK"  
  
-----  
  
Reggie went up to her room to get dressed and stuff to meet Lars it had only been a day since she had last seen him but it seemed like forever. -----  
  
Lars went out the backdoor and into the backyard he followed the path to the back of Reggie's house it wasn't long before Reggie came out. She gave Lars a kiss and took his hand and started to walk further into the woods behind the house they sat on a big rock about 15 minutes later. They sat there together for a while Lars wrapped his arms around Reggie and she rested her head on his chest.  
  
They both fell asleep, who knows for how or for how long. They both awoke to someone yelling. It only took Reggie a moment to realize it was her father.  
  
Ray: " Get your hands off of her! Reggie get home now! "  
  
Lars instantly let go of Reggie, he sat there starring blankly at Ray who looked VERY angry Reggie started walking not wanting to look back Lars or her dad she wondered what her dad was going to do to him and what he was going to do to her later.  
  
Strangely Ray just walked away following Reggie back to the house.  
  
A/N: Yup...that's it ... and it took me over a week to update, sorry I've been really busy I should be updating every day again and I will be adding two new stories sometime over thanksgiving break and I will hopefully be updating RockeTitanic then too. Thanks for the reviews keep 'em coming! 


	7. The New Girl

A/N: Sorry, I promise this time I'm really gonna start updating every day or every other day there's just been a lot going on. Oh and about the two new stories...there coming unless I decide I don't like them. I'm back on track now! :D -----  
  
Ch. 7 : The New Girl  
  
Reggie gulped and ran up to the upstairs bathroom and locked the door she sat on the floor and hugged her knees and started to cry.  
  
REGGIE!!! Ray stormed into the house.  
  
Reggie: " Dad leave me alone! "  
  
Ray: " I thought I told you to stay away from him! "  
  
Reggie: " I thought I told you that I loved him! "  
  
Ray: " Come out of there now! "  
  
Reggie: " NO! "  
  
Ray: " Fine! "  
  
----  
  
Lars walked back into his house. He felt guilty for sneaking out with Reggie. He hoped she was ok.  
  
Twister: " Hey Lars, Where were you? What's wrong? "  
  
Lars: *sighing* " Well Ray found out me and Reggie were dating...and... "  
  
Twister: " Oh..."  
  
Lars: " Yeah... She snuck out...we got caught. "  
  
Otto: " I'm going to go check on Reggie. "  
  
Lars: " Tell her I love her ok?"  
  
Otto: " Yeah...sure. " he said already heading out the door. "  
  
----  
  
Reggie slowly opened the door to the bathroom and peaked outside. -The coast is clear. - She thought to her self.  
  
She walked to her room and took out a gym bag she threw some clothes in the bag.  
  
-Where am I going to go? I can't go to Lars and Twister's, Twister could never keep a secret. Oh I know I can go to that cute hotel near mad town until I figure out what to do.-  
  
She left a note.  
  
To: Lars  
  
Lars, I love you. I promise I'll come back. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine.  
  
Love Always, Reggie  
  
-----  
  
Lars: *sighing* " I have to go to my meeting now, will you be all right?"  
  
Twister: *smiling* " Yeah. "  
  
Lars: "Ok" He took off on his bike.  
  
-----  
  
Reggie left through the back door, just as Otto was coming through the front one.  
  
Otto: " Reggie? Where are you? "  
  
He went up and opened Reggie's door. It was dark and gloomy inside, something didn't seem right and then he saw the note on her bed. He picked it up and read it.  
  
Otto: *outloud & to himself* "Oh no..."  
  
----  
  
Lars arrived at the place where they hled there meetings. There was a new girl there today.  
  
The group was for teens (ages 14-18) who have been affected by alcoholism in one way or another, Lars often wanted Twister to come with him but he refused.  
  
The girls name was Melanie she had light brown curly hair and ice blue eyes. Her dad was a recovering alcoholic, he used to beat her.  
  
After introducing her self she smiled and sat next to Lars.  
  
A/N: Sorry it might have been a little confusing with me switching back and forth like that. What did I do! I can't break Lars and Reggie up like this! Hehe... Next chapter up soon!  
  
P.S. Melanie is evil!!! 


	8. The Upset

Ch. 8 : The Upset  
  
The meeting went on as usual. They discussed the things that had happened since there last meeting two weeks ago. Throughout the entire meeting Melanie couldn't keep her eyes off Lars.  
  
After the meeting Melanie walked over to Lars with a big innocent smile on her face.  
  
Melanie: *acting ditzy* "Umm...Hi. "  
  
Lars: " Hi, so you new around here? "  
  
Melanie: " Yeah we just moved here three weeks ago. "  
  
Lars: " Oh...well I really should be getting home now, hey! I got an idea why don't you come to my house, I can introduce you to my brother and my girlfriend! "  
  
Melanie: " That sounds great. " -He has a girlfriend? *she smiles evilly...* not for long...-  
  
Lars: " Ok well.. we will have to walk... "  
  
Melanie: " That's fine with me. "  
  
The two walked in the direction of Lars' house, Melanie made sure to 'accidentally' bump into Lars' shoulder a few times along the way.  
  
~ 20 minutes later ~  
  
Lars: " Twister! Where are you? I got someone I want you to meet! "  
  
Twister: *rolling his chair in from the deck in the back yard* "Yeah? "  
  
Lars: " Twister this is Melanie.. Melanie this is my brother Twister. "  
  
Melanie: " Hi ...so Lars where is your girlfriend? "  
  
Just at that moment someone started banging on the door. It was Otto, he was nearly in tears, breathing hard, his face was red.  
  
Twister: " What's wrong bro? You look like you just ran a marathon or something. "  
  
Otto: *ignoring Twist* " Lars! Its Reggie she ran away! "  
  
Lars: " What?! "  
  
Otto: *handing him the note* "I dunno where she went. "  
  
Lars: " I gotta go find her! I'll be back soon! "  
  
Melanie: " I'll come with you! "  
  
They decided they would search near the beach, but there was no sign of her, they tried mad town, the pier and everywhere else they could think of.  
  
Lars realized that the only thing left to do was to go and tell Ray at the shack, even though Ray wasn't too happy with him right now.  
  
Little did Lars know Reggie was at the hotel not far from the shack and just happened to be walking over to the vending machine to get a snack. She heard Melanie giggling. She looked over and saw Lars and another girl.  
  
- This can't be happening. It hasn't even been a day and he's with another girl?? - Reggie burst into tears she ran back to her room the tears made her eyes blurry, she ran into a women.  
  
Reggie now on the ground crying, she pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly. She wiped the tears away from her eyes and looked up at the person she had ran into.  
  
Reggie: *sniffleing* " I'm sorry... I....I..." *Her eyes widened in shock at who was standing in front of her. *  
  
A/N: Wonder who it could be. Hehe :) 


	9. Fire

A/N: Sorry this took so long to come out, :( I've messed up my whole updating every other day thing, I'm working on it though I was hoping to have this finished by Christmas because in the fic it ends on Christmas, this unfortunately is the last chapter that Sandy (Lars and Twister's mom will be around....) There will also be another death within the next two or three chapters I won't say who though I will say it wont be pleasant.  
  
Ch. 9: Fire  
  
Reggie: " S...Sandy wha...what are you doing here? "  
  
Sandy: *helping Reggie up* "Well... I... what are you doing here?"  
  
Reggie: " Well.... " She sighs " After you left, me and Lars starting going out, and my dad found out and I ran away and I just saw Lars with another girl. "  
  
Sandy: *sighing* " That's Lars for you. "  
  
Reggie looked at Sandy, confused.  
  
Sandy: "Lars doesn't know I'm here does he?"  
  
Reggie: "No, I told you I ran away."  
  
Sandy: "I know, but you didn't tell him you were coming here."  
  
Reggie: *getting agrovated* "No, that would defeat the purpose of running away." she paused, "Why did you leave?"  
  
Sandy sighed and motioned with her hands for Reggie to follow her into her room, with coincidentally was two doors down from Reggie.  
  
Reggie sat down on one of the wooden chairs at the little round table, it was next to a big window with the shades pulled over.  
  
Reggie: "Well...."  
  
Sandy sat on the other wooden chair across the table from Reggie.  
  
Sandy: "Well, I just needed to get away..."  
  
Reggie: "From Lars...?"  
  
Sandy: *sighing* "Ye... No just from the responsibilities from being a parent."  
  
Reggie: "But you said you might not come back."  
  
Sandy: "I know, that was months ago though, I think I'm ready to come back now."  
  
Reggie: "You can't just walk out of your son's life's and then come back and expect everything to be all right."  
  
-After about 3 minutes of complete silence Reggie spoke again. -  
  
"Well, Its getting late, I'm going to go now."  
  
She got up and stood by the door for a moment and looked back at Sandy who still sat at the table looking down at the floor. She walked out and down the sidewalk into her room.  
  
------  
  
Ray saw Lars walking to the shack, with another girl?! Maybe Reggie dumped him, he smiled. Lars walked up to the counter."  
  
Lars: "Ray! Reggie ran away! We have to go look for her!"  
  
Ray: "Nah, don't worry about it, she did this once when she was thirteen, she will come home in a few hours, she's a smart girl she'll be ok."  
  
Ray was right Lars thought he was still worried, but hearing that she had done it before and had came home unharmed made him feel a little better.  
  
Ray: *looking at Melanie* "Who do we have here?"  
  
Lars: "Oh this is Melanie, she's in my alcoholic program I'm just showing her around the neighborhood."  
  
Damn Ray thought he was really hoping it was Lars new girlfriend.  
  
Melanie: "Yeah, but I really should be getting home. Lars will you walk with me?"  
  
Lars: "Sure why not, I can look for Reggie on the way."  
  
Melanie smiled and the two started walking. A half hour later Lars stopped.  
  
Melanie: "Yeah?"  
  
Lars: "Melanie, do you think that you can walk the rest of the way? I smell smoke, and I have a really bad feeling about it."  
  
Melanie: *frowning* "Ok."  
  
Lars ran back the way in which he came, he ran until he needed to stop to catch his breath. The closer back to the shack the stronger the smell of smoke became. He started running again until he saw huge flames in the distance. He stopped but then started running again, he heard sirens, many fire engines were already there, but more were coming. He got to the shack, he could have sworn that it was the building on fire, however it was the hotel next to it that was on fire. -Phew. her though. -  
  
---Meanwhile. ---  
  
Reggie had fallen asleep she was awoken by a thick smoke, she began to cough. She realized that the hotel was on fire and that she needed to get out despite the fact she had just woken up and that she had been breathing in smoke for the past 20 minutes (while she was asleep.) she rolled off the bed and onto the floor and proceeded to crawl to the door just as she reached the door she stopped. - Would dying be all that bad? Lars doesn't care about me anymore, hell nobody does. - she made up her mind, she'd wait there on the floor do die. The smoke burned her eyes, a tear rolled down her cheek, she was unsure if it was because of the smoke or if it was simply because she was upset about seeing Lars with that girl. She laid there helplessly, just as she could feel herself slipping into the sleep that would end it all a fire fighter started hitting the door with an ax. After there was a pretty large hole he stuck his hand in and undid the lock (one of those chain locks that you take the little chain from the door frame and then slide it across the lock thing on the door.) he opened the door and looked around, he saw Reggie on the floor and picked her up he took her outside and laid her on a stretcher, the EMT took the stretcher near the ambulance she wasn't breathing she still had a pulse though, the EMT prepared to give CPR.  
  
------  
  
Ray was there, because the fire was so close to the shack. There was a total of thirty-eight people in the hotel. One had already been pronounced dead. Lars was about five yards from Ray when he saw a girl that looked like Reggie on a stretcher. He walked over, he would have ran but he felt although he was about to collapse. He got to where the stretcher and the EMT were the man was giving the girl CPR. It was Reggie! -Oh my god. - He thought, and then collapsed himself.  
  
Greg (EMT): "Hey Nancy, looks like we've got another one."  
  
Nancy (the other EMT): "Ok Greg."  
  
She jumped out of the ambulance. She went immediately to Lars' body she put her index and middle finger on his neck to take a pulse. Then she checked to see if he was breathing, he was.  
  
Nancy: "He just seems shocked."  
  
Greg: "Come on, I got the girl to breathe we need to get her to the hospital we will take the boy with us."  
  
Nancy pulled out another stretcher from the back of the ambulance and then helped Greg put the stretcher with Reggie on it back into the ambulance. Nancy jumped up onto the ambulance and left Greg to put Lars onto the other stretcher, she put a little mask connected to a little pump which would circulate air. Greg got Lars onto the stretcher and Nancy helped him get it into the ambulance. Greg went around to the front and got into the drivers seat. (I know ambulances normally have a driver, the EMT doesn't normally drive...but he does this time.) He then went down the road towards the hospital with its red flashing lights on.  
  
A/N: Whoa that was a long chapter I'm happy with the way it turned out though :) 


	10. Phone Call

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in over a month! I sorta lost interest in writing. Plus I had mid terms and crap anyway here ya go!  
  
Ch. 10: Phone Call  
  
Lars woke up in strange place he sat up and looked around he was still in the ambulance. He looked over and Saw Reggie. Nancy noticed and spoke up.  
  
Nancy: "Glad your awake."  
  
Lars: "Is she okay?"  
  
Nancy: "Yes, at least for now. "  
  
They arrived at the hospital. Greg ran to the back of the ambulance and helped Nancy get Reggie out of the ambulance. A man named Frank took the stretcher and Greg got back into the ambulance. Nancy told Lars to follow her. She took him into the hospital as they wheeled Reggie into the emergency room. Memories of the day he got in his car accident returned to Lars.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
It was a cold rainy day in late February him and his friends were out at a party just two miles from Lars' home. Twister showed up after having a fight with his best friend Otto, he was looking for a ride home. Lars was drunk he was driving along and was in an accident. That's all he could remember.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
He stood about 10 feet from where Reggie laid - Is she unconsence? - he thought A doctor came to him.  
  
Doctor: "She is going to be fine. Go home and get some rest."  
  
Lars took the hint that they didn't want him around right then. He needed to go home to see how Twister was doing anyway.  
  
When he got home he found Twister asleep on the couch. He smiled to himself. The little red light on the answering machine was blinking. He pressed the play button.  
  
Melanie: "Hey Lars this is Melanie I saw what happened on TV are you okay? Call me as soon as you get this as long as its before 11. Buh-Bye."  
  
Lars looked over at the clock. It read 10:30. " I might as well...." He said reaching for the phone. He dialed her number and a man answered.  
  
Melanie's dad: "Hello?"  
  
Lars: "Hi, is Melanie there?"  
  
Melanie's dad: "Yeah, hold on."  
  
Melanie's dad called her name, she came to the phone a few minutes later.  
  
Melanie: "Lars?"  
  
Lars: "Hi, I got your message." he said walking up to his room.  
  
Melanie: "Oh good, so are you okay?"  
  
Lars: "Well... yes and no. My girlfriend was in that building she's in the hospital."  
  
Melanie: " Oh no." she said fakily (A/N : Is that a word? It is now!)  
  
Lars: "Yeah, I'm worried about her. I'm going to see her tomorrow morning."  
  
Melanie: " Oh can I come! I really wanna meet her."  
  
Lars: " Maybe next time, I think I'd prefer to go alone."  
  
Melanie: " Oh okay. I gotta go."  
  
Lars: "Okay, talk to you later."  
  
Melanie: "Night."  
  
Melanie hung up and fell onto her bed. " Oh I'll he there tomorrow." She said with an evil grin. She turned to face the wall and fell asleep.  
  
A/N: Couldn't think of a good chap. name chap. 11 will be out soon. 


	11. Death

A/N: Ya..Hi.. Review...Thanks. Also in other news... I did some calculations...as far as I can tell at this moment this story will have a total of 22 chapters. :)  
  
Ch. 11: Death  
  
Melanie woke up at 6:30. - How did I do that? Its vacation! - she asked her self. - Oh well I have a lot to do today. - she smiled and rolled out of her bed. She planed on going to the hospital and making a scene in front of Reggie.  
  
-----  
  
Hours later Lars woke up he went down stairs. Twister was reading an old magazine.  
  
Twister: "Hey Lars where you going?"  
  
Lars: "To visit Reggie."  
  
Twister: "Oh...Bye."  
  
Lars: "I'll be home soon."  
  
Twister: "Like yesterday?"  
  
Lars: "Look Twist I'll make it up to you, I'll be home soon then we'll talk."  
  
Twister: "Okay."  
  
Lars walked out the door. It was hot out, not just hot out but humid as well. Lars was thankful when he entered the air conditioned hospital. He asked the women at the front desk were Reggie's room was and if she was awake.  
  
Receptionist: "She is in room 302 on this floor just go down this hall way and take a left. She's awake and she's doing quite well."  
  
Lars thanked the receptionist and went on his way. He stopped in the door way, Reggie was sitting on a big leather arm chair staring out the window. Lars walked over and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Lars: "How you feeling?"  
  
Reggie: "Don't touch me!"  
  
Lars backed away as Reggie sprang out of her chair.  
  
Lars: "Reggie...it's just me."  
  
Reggie: "Who the hell do you think you are!"  
  
Lars stared at her blankly for a moment. "I'm Lars?"  
  
Reggie: "Don't play dumb with me!"  
  
Lars: "I'm not! What's going on?!"  
  
Reggie: "That's what I'd like to know!"  
  
Lars: "Reggie what's wrong?"  
  
Reggie: "Everything, that's what!"  
  
Lars: "What do you mean?"  
  
Reggie: "I saw you with that other girl."  
  
Lars: "Other girl?"  
  
Reggie: "You know what I'm talking about."  
  
Lars: "No I really don't Reggie."  
  
Reggie: *starting to cry* "You were with a girl yesterday afternoon."  
  
Lars: "Melanie...? What did she look like?"  
  
Reggie: "I don't know, she had brown hair."  
  
Lars: "Aww...Reggie that was Melanie.... She's a girl from my alcoholic group. I was introducing her to Twister when Otto gave me your note. We were looking for you." He said walking over and hugging her.  
  
Reggie: *sniffling* "Promise?"  
  
Lars: "Of course. I love you, No one can change that."  
  
Lars looked into Reggie's eyes and kissed her softly. She smiled.  
  
Lars: "Come on, lets get outa here."  
  
Reggie: "I dunno...should I wait for my dad? He only works until three today."  
  
Lars: "Well... It's twelve now. You can check out of here and then stay at my house until 2:30."  
  
Reggie: "Sounds good to me!"  
  
They walked to the front desk and Reggie signed the check out form. The two were walking down the street when they heard foot steps from behind. They turned around and Melanie ran into Lars, nearly knocking him over. She gave him a big kiss on his lips! (Eww Melanie germs lol)  
  
Lars: "Melanie?"  
  
Reggie: "What the hell?"  
  
Melanie: "Lars who is this?"  
  
Reggie: "This is his girlfriend....And this is my fist."  
  
Reggie punched Melanie in the face. Lars just stood there amazed, trying to hold back his laughter. Melanie fell to the ground and looked up at Reggie. Reggie just took Lars by the hand and they went on there way back home.  
  
----  
  
They got home Twister was at the table. He was crying.  
  
Lars: "Twister, what's wrong?"  
  
Twister: " I... I have something to tell you...."  
  
Lars: "What?"  
  
Twister: "The hospital called...."  
  
Lars: "Yeah...?"  
  
Twister: "Well... In the fire...Last night...four people died."  
  
Lars: "And...?"  
  
Twister: "Mom was in that building. She was one who died."  
  
A/N: Yeah! Go Reggie. Aww...Poor Lars and Twister. Please reveiw im not posting another chapter till I get some more reviews! 


	12. Funeral

A/N: Still need more reviews!!! Short chapter!!!!!!!  
  
  
Ch. 12: Funeral  
  
Reggie stood at the door of the funeral home. It was roughly twelve O'clock on a windy Saturday. She was wearing a long black dress. She waited for Lars whom she hadn't seen in three weeks, because after Sandy died Lars and Twister were forced to live with there cousin Clio and her family. Now Lars was eighteen though. The first thing he planned on doing was having Twister put in his custody.   
  
Three cars pulled up in front of the funeral home. Lars got out and helped Twister out. They were followed by the rest of there family.   
  
Lars smiled at Reggie. While the rest of his family went into the building he stood with Reggie. He held both her hands in his own.  
  
Reggie: "I've missed you."  
  
Lars: "I missed you too. But now I'm back and I'm not going anywhere." He said hugging Reggie  
  
It started to rain so they went inside. Lars went up front to sit with his family. Reggie went and sat down next to Otto.   
  
The priest started to speak. Sandy had always wished to be cremated and so that's what the family decided to do. After the priest gave the eulogy, and people had a moment of silence. Everyone went to their cars and they drove for about an hour to the town that Sandy grew up in.   
  
Reggie held Lars' hand as they were burring Sandy. Even though Twister started to cry Lars showed absolutely no emotion.   
  
  
-----  
  
  
Reggie told Ray she was sleeping over Trish's house and snuck over to Lars'. Otto promised he'd cover for her incase something went wrong.   
  
The phone rang Lars picked it up. It was a man named Mr. Stone.   
  
  
A/N: Oooh... who's Mr. stone?! I know.. and u don't :-P  
  
Wild-Melody: Well... Melanie isn't going to do anything else to Lars and Reggie. But she will be part of the cause for another big (and sad) event in the story. 


	13. The Talk

A/N: Not updating 'till I get more reviews!  
  
Ch. 13: The Talk  
  
Twister: "Who was that on the phone?"  
  
Lars: "That was Mr. Stone."  
  
Twister: "Who's that?"  
  
Lars: "Well...he's the guy we were in that car accident with in February. He wants to meet you."  
  
Twister: "Me? When?"  
  
Lars: "He gave me his number... he wants you to call him tomorrow."  
  
-----  
  
The next morning Reggie and Lars got up at eight.  
  
Reggie: "Lars, we need to talk."  
  
Lars: "Okay." he said nervously.  
  
Reggie: "Well... I need to talk to my dad, I can't keep hiding this from him. Your 18 now...he can press charges if he finds out."  
  
Lars: " I know, how about I talk to him?"  
  
Reggie: "Okay, I'm going home now, he should be at work by now."  
  
Lars: "I think I'm going to take a walk over there."  
  
Reggie: "Okay."  
  
She gave Lars a kiss good bye and went home.  
  
Lars walked into Twister's room and shook him he didn't wake up. He took a piece of paper out of a note book on Twister's desk. And wrote him a note. He left it on the kitchen table and left.  
  
He walked to the shack. Ray was taking a customers order. When he was done Lars walked up to the counter.  
  
Lars: "Ray, can I talk to you?"  
  
Ray looked at him oddly. "Okay...follow me."  
  
Lars followed Ray into the back room. Ray sat down on a chair and Lars sat on another.  
  
Lars: "Well...you see... I REALLY love Reggie."  
  
Ray raised an eyebrow.  
  
Lars: "And...I wanna know why your so against us being together...I mean don't you want her to be happy..."  
  
Ray cut him off "Don't tell me how to raise my daughter."  
  
Lars: "I'm not, I'm just saying that I really love Reggie and I really want to be with her."  
  
Ray: "I'll think about it."  
  
Lars walked out of the shack and went back home.  
  
------  
  
Lars got home Twister was out on the deck talking the phone.  
  
Twister: " Okay buh-bye."  
  
Twister came into the kitchen.  
  
Lars: "Who was that?"  
  
Twister: "That Mr. Stone guy. Are you doing anything next Monday?" (A/N: Its Sunday)  
  
Lars: "No, why?"  
  
Twister: "Because Mr. Stone wants us to meet him in the center."  
  
Lars: "Okay."  
  
------  
  
A/N: Oh yay... wasn't that such a great chapter...*rolls eyes* Review please!  
  
Story updates:  
  
This story should be updated every other day except Friday-Sunday in which it should be updated everyday.  
  
Real world ocean shores I'm cutting short...I really ment for it to be a short story, as in taking a few days. So I'm cutting it short. There is only going to be three days insted of one week so there are only two more days left.  
  
RockeTitanic I'm going to update soon either this weekend or over my winter break. (the week after next)  
  
** If I can get a plot together this story may have another sequel **  
  
As always please read and review my stories! Thanx! 


	14. Accident Reunion

Ch. 14 : Accident Reunion  
  
Lars woke up the Monday morning on the couch. He remembered he had to go meet Mr. Stone at one O' clock. Right now it was twelve thirty.  
  
Twister looked over from where he was sitting at the kitchen table. "It's about time you got up." he said  
  
Lars: "Why didn't you wake me up?" he said getting up.  
  
Twister: "I was about to!" he said although by this time Lars had already gone up stairs to get ready.  
  
Within fifteen minutes Lars came back down stairs and they left. They walked to the center which lucky for them wasn't far from there house.  
  
Lars: "Twister... What do we know about this Mr. Stone guy?"  
  
Twister: "Well... not much... except that he is 66 years old."  
  
-----  
  
Reggie was in her room it was almost three O'clock and she hadn't heard from Lars yet. Her phone rang, it was Lars.  
  
Reggie: "Hey!"  
  
Lars: "Hi, I just got home."  
  
Reggie: "Yeah...I figured. Tell me what happened."  
  
Lars: "Well... We got there and waited for Mr. Stone for a little while. He was really nice he told us stories. He's lived in ocean shores his whole life. He told us what the shore shack was like 30 years ago. There used to be a public skating rink where mad town is now. "  
  
Reggie: "Wow."  
  
Lars: "Yeah...so what are you doing?"  
  
Reggie: "Nothing."  
  
Lars: "Oh."  
  
Reggie: "I gotta go. My dads home!"  
  
----  
  
A/N: That was a really crappie chapter. It was short too! Oh well :) 


	15. Reggie Gets Her Permit

Ch. 15 : Reggie Gets Her Permit  
  
It was now the first week in August. School started in a week. Twister was nervous about going back to school after seven months. Plus he'd be in special classes. Not because he was dumb but because he needed help, him being in a wheel chair and all.  
  
Reggie was getting ready to get her drivers permit. She had already gotten Ray's signature on her application form. Ray was going to take her. She brought the application, her birth certificate and a form from the place that she had taken drivers ED courses.  
  
Bill(Guy at the permit place): "Hello." He said with a smile  
  
Ray Put the papers down on the desk. Bill pulled the papers closer to him and smiled.  
  
Bill: "Okay...There is a $12 fee. She needs to take an eye exam and a written exam."  
  
After she passed the eye exam she sat at a table in a room to take the written exam. There were 18 questions she needed 16 to pass. She passed that as well.  
  
When she got home she went up to her room Otto had left a note on her bed. It said to meet her at Lars' house.  
  
She got there and the door was partly opened. She knocked but nobody said anything she walked in the house was dark. When she went into the kitchen Otto flipped on the lights and everyone yelled surprise.  
  
Lars, Twister, Otto, Sam (A/N: his first appearance in this story lol) and Reggie hung out until 10 when they all went home.  
  
Twister laid down on the couch and Lars sat on the chair they watched TV until they both fell asleep.  
  
The rest of the week Lars and Twister spent time together. Neither saw much of Reggie because of Ray. But maybe with school starting things would be different.  
  
A/N: Another short chapter. Only seven more to go! After this and Real World Ocean Shores (Which I'm updating today.) is finished I'm going to start with my other stories. There is a one chapter fic. Three with some sort of Lars/Reggie thing and one nonromantic fic. As always please review! 


	16. Back To School

I changed a few things...there will be 21 chapters not 22 I've made a promise to my self to have this done by April 1st. I also promised my self I wouldn't post another story until I finish the two I have up.  
  
Ch. 16 : Back To School  
  
The first day of school was difficult. Twister woke up at six the bus was supposed to come at seven. He was worried about making new friends he had never been worried about going back to school but since the accident his self-esteem had gone down.  
  
Lars was up he was sitting at the table drinking apple juice (A/N: I don't like orange juice so I made him drink apple juice instead lol.) He always hated the end of summer. This year for a different reason, he had been going to night school two days a week for a while, so what was he supposed to do all day? He sighed and noticed Twister coming down the ramp, Lars had been to lazy to make a permanent ramp so the one he had made over the stairs was still there. "Good morning, ready for school?" Lars asked.  
  
Twister: "No, why can't I be home schooled."  
  
Lars: "By who? I can't teach you I didn't graduate high school."  
  
Twister rolled his eyes and poured some cereal into a bowl.  
  
Lars: "Besides, being with other people will be good for you!"  
  
Twister: "Yeah...Right."  
  
Lars: "Don't worry so much, u'll be fine!"  
  
Twister, being handicapped was being picked up by a special bus. The bus came early that day, it was only 6:45 when they came. After the two brothers said good bye Lars went back into the house and slumped down on the couch. "Six whole hours...." he said to himself.  
  
-----  
  
Reggie and Otto left the house at 6:50 and got to school at 7:15 school didn't start until 7:25 Reggie and Otto both went to there homerooms. Reggie found hers and went in. She took a seat next to Trish and Sherry. The homeroom teacher handed out their schedules and did all of the other first day of school stuff. At 9:30 the school would go through the six periods but each one would only be 25 minutes instead of 53. First Reggie had Spanish next she had algebra 2 then general science, women's health, US history, and finally English. The day went by quickly she hated algebra 2, she never really liked math much. Her favorite class so far was English, but then again it was just the first day.  
  
When she got home Ray wasn't home, he wouldn't be until later. So she went over to Lars' house. He was sitting at the table, Twister had just gotten home and was about to tell him about his day.  
  
Reggie: "Hey guys, mind if I join you?" Reggie asked smiling.  
  
Lars: "Of course not come sit down!" he smiled back.  
  
Lars and Reggie looked at Twister waiting to hear his story.  
  
Twister: "Well, I got to school and we went to the special education hall downstairs. There were three different rooms they put me in the third, my teacher is Mrs. Bridge. Anyway, there are only 3 other people in my class, another boy and two girls. Most of the day we just talked about things going on in the world, we didn't get any homework because it was the first day. At lunch I sat with Otto, Reggie and Sam plus I asked my new friend Donnie if he would sit with us. Donnie is the other guy in my class. Then after Lunch I went back to class and we did a 'getting to know you' activity and then we came home!"  
  
Lars: "Wow...Sounds like fun, I told you that you were worrying about nothing."  
  
Twister: "Yeah...but I'm kinda tired, I'm going to go take a nap."  
  
Lars: "Okay, I'll wake you up at around 4:30 k?"  
  
Twister: "Okay."  
  
After Twister had gone Reggie and Lars went and sat on the couch, Lars wrapped his arms around Reggie and held her closely to him. She left at 4 because Ray came home at five and she still didn't do her chores. 


	17. Otto Discovered?

A/N: Gotta say thanks to my friend Lauren for coming up with a name for the guy from the skateboarding place. Thanks Lauren! As always please review!  
  
Ch. 17: Otto Discovered?  
  
The days rolled by and soon it was thanksgiving break. Lars and Twister where going away to Clio's so it wouldn't be just them during the holiday.  
  
The day they left Reggie got up extra early to say good bye to Lars before Ray got up. She walked over to his house and knocked on the door. Lars walked to the door and opened it.  
  
Reggie: "Good morning sleepy head!"  
  
Lars: *rubbing his eyes* "Reggie is that you?"  
  
Reggie: "Who else would come over your house at four thirty in the morning."  
  
Lars: *laughing* "Nobody, so what's up?"  
  
Reggie: "Nothing, just stopped by to say good bye."  
  
Lars: "I'm not going anywhere until ten."  
  
Reggie: "I know, but my dad would kill me if he knew I was here."  
  
Lars: "Oh...."  
  
Reggie: "Yup, so now that your up...what do you wanna do?"  
  
"This." He replied as he pulled Reggie closer to him and kissed her.  
  
------  
  
The Friday after Lars and Twister left, Otto went to mad town. He was trying out a new trick when he was approached by a guy.  
  
Jarrett: "Hey, man. My name is Jarrett I'm with the East Coast Skating Company." (A/N: Made that up my self. Original huh? lol)  
  
Otto: "Oh yeah, I heard about that, there looking for people to Sponsor. I'm Otto Rocket."  
  
Jarrett: "Well, nice to meet you, Otto. I've been watching you skate your pretty good. How old are you?  
  
Otto: "Fifteen." He said proudly.  
  
Jarrett: "Wow, how about I give you my card. We're going to be in town for a few more days. There is a small meeting type thing for possible people to sponsor and there parents." He said writing an address on a piece of paper. "It'd be great if you came."  
  
Otto took the card "Sure." He said. After Jarrett left he skated home happily.  
  
When he got home he ran into the house.  
  
Otto: "Reggie, Dad, where are you guys. Come here I have great news!"  
  
Reggie came from upstairs and Ray came into the living room from the kitchen.  
  
Ray: "What's up rocket boy?"  
  
Otto: "Well, I was at mad town, and this guy from this skate bored company. He gave me this card, I think they might want to sponsor me!"  
  
Reggie took the little business card from his hand and looked at it.  
  
Otto: "Isn't that great!"  
  
Reggie: "Great?! Hello Otto, the company is called the EAST COAST Skating company. We'll have to move!"  
  
Otto: "Reggie, how can you only think of your self, this is my big chance! You're just mad about not getting to be around Lars!"  
  
Reggie: "Oh, I'm the one only thinking of my self? What about Twister? You can't just leave him like that!"  
  
Otto hadn't even thought about Twister. He walked upstairs and to his room.  
  
------  
  
Later that night Otto and Ray went to the place where the meeting was supposed to be held. They went into a meeting room with a big table. The only people there were Jarrett and another guy.  
  
Otto: "Where is everyone?"  
  
Jarrett: "You are everyone."  
  
Otto: "I thought you said..."  
  
Jarrett: *inturpting him* "Well...anyway, were here to discus us sponsoring you."  
  
Otto: "Right...so what's there to discus?"  
  
Jarrett: "Well, we will need your parents permission, you'll be away six months of the year for as long as we Sponsor you for."  
  
Otto: "You mean we don't have to move?"  
  
Jarrett: *laughing* "No way, you'll be traveling the east coast on a tour bus with a few other skaters."  
  
Otto: "Okay! I wanna. Can I dad?"  
  
Ray: *To Jarrett* "How long before you need this form back?"  
  
Jarrett: "Well we are leaving Tuesday...."  
  
Ray: "Okay, me and Otto need to talk about this."  
  
That night Ray was laying on the couch when Otto came up to him.  
  
Otto: "Dad, are you going to sign my permission slip?"  
  
Ray sat up. "Are you sure this is really what you want to do?"  
  
Otto: "Yes, I'm positive."  
  
Ray: "You know this contact says you CAN'T come home at all for six months."  
  
Otto: "I know, we can write letters or something!"  
  
Ray: *sighing* "Okay Otto." He said signing the paper.  
  
Otto: "Thanks dad your the greatest!"  
  
-----  
  
Sunday after Lars and Twister got home Otto went to tell Twister the good news. Twister was shocked.  
  
Twister: "Your really leaving...?"  
  
Otto: "Yeah isn't this great!"  
  
Twister: "Sure...Great...."  
  
A/N: Awww! Poor Twister! :( 


	18. Suicide

A/N: Tisk Tisk Tisk. I'm dropping characters like flies over here! This chapter is a lil long it's also probably the hardest thing I've had to write. So be nice and review so that maybe, for a few moments...I'll feel special!  
  
***ANGST WARNING***  
  
Ch. 18 : Suicide  
  
Otto left that Sunday. It was now almost two weeks later and Twister felt quite empty. He was doing good in school, better then he ever had before. And he made lots of new friends. There was still something missing.  
  
Melanie had not yet given up. Her and Reggie were in two classes together. Melanie would listen to Reggie's conversations to keep tabs on her and Lars. Then one Thursday she got the break she had been waiting for. It turns out Lars and Reggie had there first fight. This was Melanie's chance to move in.  
  
That day after school she went over to Lars' house and knocked on the door. Lars was out looking for a job, Twister was home alone, he opened the door.  
  
Melanie: *in a high pitched annoying voice* "Is Lars here?"  
  
Twister: "No, he's out."  
  
Melanie: "Oh, do you know when he will be back?"  
  
Twister: "Around five. Do you want me to tell him you were looking for him?"  
  
Melanie: "No that's all right, I'll come by at five."  
  
Twister: "Okay."  
  
------  
  
Later at five Melanie came back, this time Lars answered the door.  
  
Melanie: "Hi, Lars! Remember me?"  
  
Lars: "How could I forget?"  
  
Melanie: "So umm.... Where's your girlfriend?"  
  
Lars: "Her house I suppose, me and her got in a fight, I was just going to call her to apologize."  
  
Melanie: "Oh no don't do that. Girls like it too much when guys do that. You should make her apologize to you."  
  
Lars: "Nah...It was my fault."  
  
Melanie: "But Lars...."  
  
Lars: "Look, Melanie, please don't tell me what to do. I think maybe you should leave...."  
  
Melanie: "Fine, u'll be sorry though, I promise I'll make your life miserable."  
  
And with that she left, by then Lars had already called Reggie's house and was already apologizing. He told her about what Melanie had just said. He ignored her threat. "After all what could she do to make my life so miserable." He told Reggie. He would soon regret those words  
  
Melanie waited beside the house for a little while. Twister came out to go over to Sam's so Sam could help him with his math homework. Melanie approached him.  
  
Melanie: "So... Twister. I heard your best friend left you to go skateboard or something."  
  
Twister: "He didn't leave me..."  
  
Melanie: "Yes he did, there's no use in trying to deny it."  
  
Twister: "Yeah, whatever."  
  
Melanie: "I feel so bad for you."  
  
Twister: "Why is that?"  
  
Melanie: "Because first your brother almost gets you killed, and now that your in a wheel chair all he cares about is his girlfriend."  
  
Twister: "Nu uh."  
  
Melanie: "Yeah huh. When was the last time you and him did any thing together, without his girlfriend?"  
  
Twister sat trying to remember "I dunno."  
  
Melanie: "That's what I thought."  
  
Twister: "Just go away!"  
  
Melanie: "Okay, buh bye." She said walking away.  
  
------  
  
That night Twister laid in his bed. He started thinking about what Melanie had said. He got into his wheel chair and went down stairs. He saw Lars in the kitchen, Lars didn't notice him.  
  
Twister: "Hey, Lars, can I talk to you?"  
  
Lars: "In a second, Twist. I'm talking to Reggie." He said without even turning around.  
  
Twister sighed and went back into his room. He was still thinking about what Melanie had said. Since Twister got in the accident he had more time to think and analyze things. After almost two hours Twister went back down stairs. Lars was asleep on the couch. Twister sat down in the chair and thought. About another hour passed when he came to a conclusion.  
  
"Life isn't worth living." He thought. He got back in his wheelchair and thought about how to end his life. He rolled into the kitchen and over to a draw. He opened it and picked up a knife from inside of it. He ran it over his arm. He winced as blood started to flow from the cut. He looked at the blade and put it down on the counter. And pushed the sleeve of his shirt back down. He decided cutting wouldn't work. He looked at the bottle of Tylenol on the kitchen table. He smiled at it. He waited another hour to make sure Lars was in a deep sleep. It was 2:30 AM Twister took the Tylenol, a bottle of water from the refrigerator, and a marker.  
  
He got into his back yard and opened the bottle or Tylenol and poured the pills out into his hand. The pills almost instantly turned red because of the blood dripping down his arm. "Well, its now or never...." He thought as he swallowed the pills with the water he brought.  
  
He stopped at the well he planned on leaving Lars a note and throwing it into the well. Then he remembered that he hadn't brought any paper. He took the empty Tylenol bottle and wrote on it. "Sorry for every thing." Signed his name, and threw the bottle into the well. He heard it hit the bottom. And then he went on down through the woods behind his house. After walking a little further he got out of his chair and sat on the ground under the tree. He didn't know how long it was before he started feeling weird. But soon his heart was racing and before he knew it he had fallen asleep.  
  
A/N: Sorry Twist fans! :( 


	19. Dad

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys your the greatest! Anyway, yes Twister dies :( sorry its been apart of my plot since aboooout...chapter four plus I warned you all in chapter 9 it says "There will also be another death within the next two or three chapters I won't say who though I will say it wont be pleasant." Sure I was off by about 5 chapters off but that's okay!  
  
Ch. 19: Dad  
  
Reggie: "Come on Lars if you won't talk to me at least eat something."  
  
Lars hadn't eaten or said anything in two days. All he could think about what that morning, the morning they found Twister dead under a tree.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Lars woke up at 6:00 like he did every morning. But when he went to get Twister out of bed for school he wasn't there. He figured he had fallen asleep in another room. But after searching the whole house he hadn't found him. When the bus came to get Twister Lars told them that he couldn't find him. They searched the area for twenty minutes before they called the police. On her way to school Reggie saw the commotion and didn't end up going to school. They were in the back yard when Reggie looked in the well and saw the little white bottle. The police got it out and read it. That's when they knew something was VERY wrong. It started to rain. Lars took that as another bad sign. It wasn't long before they found Twister. After the EMT looked him over they pronounced him dead. They said they would look into exactly what it was that caused him to die. Though it was obvious he overdosed. And then they left.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Reggie sighed at the time it was almost 10 o'clock. She was supposed to go back to school tomorrow. She decided not to. She still needed to tell Otto about Twister. Ray was moving towards accepting Lars, not him and Reggie going out, but he was letting Lars stay over at his house. It was too painful for Lars to go back out on his own. Plus Ray had gone to work knowing that Lars and Reggie were going to be alone. So maybe he was starting to trust him.  
  
Reggie looked into Lars' sad eyes. She wanted him to talk to her. It was obvious he had a lot more to hide then just how he felt about Twister death. He needed to grieve but he hadn't yet. Reggie knew it would take time but she wanted him to open up to her now.  
  
Ray was still up he walked into the living room and saw Lars still staring at the TV that was turned off. Ray did something very unexpected. He walked up from behind Lars and put his hand on his shoulder. "It's going to be okay, Things are going to work out, I can feel it." He said.  
  
Lars looked at him and smiled weakly. It was the first time in two days he had expressed any emotion. However, he quickly turned back to looking at the TV and the smile faded. The door bell rang and Ray went to go get it.  
  
Lars finally spoke "What do I do now?" before anyone answered he added "I don't want to be alone, I can't go back to my house."  
  
"You could come live with me." Said a voice Lars didn't recognize right away.  
  
Lars turned around to look at the guy who had obviously been at the door. He was shocked to see his dad staring back at him.  
  
A/N: Bet that was unexpected. I was thinking and there is going to be 21 OR 22 chapters it depends on how I feel at the end of the next one. Please review! Thanks! 


	20. Back For Good

Ch. 20: Back for good  
  
It turns out that Raul somehow found out about Twister dying. He came back to see how his ex-wife was doing. When he got to Ocean Shores he found out she had died. Raul needed a place to stay because the owner of the apartment he had lived in was evicting him for throwing a wild party.  
  
Now it was just Lars and Raul. It had been a week since Twister died. Christmas was right around the corner. Lars was trying to think of what to get Reggie. At the school Reggie attended there was going to be a dance. Reggie asked Lars to go with her of course.  
  
Reggie had completely forgotten to call Otto to tell him about Twister. But that night he called her.  
  
Otto: "Hey Reggie!"  
  
Reggie: "Hi Otto."  
  
Otto: "What's new?"  
  
Reggie: "Oh...Um... I need to tell you something."  
  
Otto: "Yeah?"  
  
Reggie: "Well... Twister killed him self...."  
  
Otto: "He what?!?!"  
  
Reggie: "He killed him self Otto."  
  
Otto: "Are you serious!"  
  
Reggie: *staring to cry* "Would I make something like this up?"  
  
Otto: "When?'  
  
Reggie: "About a week ago."  
  
Otto: "Okay... Umm I'm going to come home... I don't really like it here anyway... I'll talk to you later."  
  
Otto went into the office of Mr. Anderson the manager of his tour. He was living with two other boys.  
  
Otto: "Mr. Anderson?"  
  
Mr. Anderson: "Yes Rocket?"  
  
Otto: "Well...Somethings come up and it looks like I need to leave."  
  
Mr. Anderson: "You can't leave, it would violate your contract."  
  
Otto: "But, my friend just died! I have to leave!"  
  
Mr. Anderson: "I'm sorry but you signed the contract. You can't leave!"  
  
Otto: "Screw the contract!" He said crumpling up his contract that was laying on Mr. Anderson's desk. "I'm leaving."  
  
It was a few days before Otto actually got to come home, but he did. Him and Ray both accepted Reggie and Lars going out.  
  
The dance was in two days and Christmas was in twelve. Lars still hadn't been talking as much. Nor had he been eating normally.  
  
A/N: Uh oh... I wonder what this not eating thing is going to do! Two more chapters! Thanks for the reviews keep em coming! By the way I know the chapter title is a little not right? But yeah its because Otto came back and so did Lars' dad! 


	21. The Dance

A/N: Were getting to the end! One chapter after this! The story will be done on April 1st!  
  
Ch. 21: The Dance  
  
It was Saturday morning. The dance was at eight. Raul got a job in a camera factory, loading boxes of cameras onto trucks. Lars didn't work yet he needed to get a job though to remain in night school.  
  
Lately Reggie and Otto would go over to Lars' Lars and Otto were becoming friends. (A/N: WHOA!) Something nobody would have imagined happening. But since Twister was gone, Otto needed someone to hang around.  
  
Lars still wasn't eating right he ate once a day if that. He felt weak and hungry, and yet, he didn't want to eat. It was an hour before the dance. Lars had rented a limo to take Reggie and him to the dance. Reggie came over she was wearing a pale blue dress, and had her hair up in a bun. They waited for the limo to get there. It finally did, unfortunately they were late. When they got to the dance it went on just as any normal dance would. People danced...and talked...and good stuff like that!  
  
Everyone seemed to be having a great time. But at around 9:30 Lars started feeling sick. Him and Reggie were dancing when suddenly Lars collapsed. Reggie went to get help while people started crowding around Lars. He was rushed to the hospital.  
  
Reggie waited out in the hospital waiting room for Otto, Raul and Ray to get to the hospital. The doctor came to Reggie and told her that Lars seemed to be malnourished and asked her what he had been eating. "Not much," she replied. The doctor looked at her as if to say what kind of answer is that? "His brother died not too long ago, he's still upset." He nodded and left. Soon Otto, Raul and Ray showed up. It wasn't long before they could go and see Lars. He had an IV putting food into him. He laid awake staring at the white ceiling. Otto, Ray and Reggie went home. Reggie promised Lars she'd be back in the morning. Raul stayed with his son over night.  
  
The next morning Lars woke up, his dad was gone but Reggie was there just as she had promised.  
  
"Your dad had to go to work," She said quietly. She held Lars' hand. "I was so scared last night."  
  
Lars frowned. "I'm sorry you ruined your dance."  
  
"You didn't."  
  
Later Raul came to pick Reggie and Lars up. After some tests the doctors let Lars leave. Reggie went to her house and Lars and Raul went to theirs. Lars went up stairs while Raul slumped down onto the couch. Since all of the things that had been going on, like Twister dying, and his lack of food, he hadn't really thought much. "Aren't I supposed to be mad at my dad?" He asked himself. He decided it didn't matter now. He was just grateful for company.  
  
A/N: Sorry this took SO long. I've been sick with pneumonia. I've still got a pretty bad sore throat and cough! 


	22. Christmas

Ch. 22 : Christmas  
  
It was two days before Christmas and Lars still hadn't gotten Reggie a gift. He was in the mall just walking around.  
  
"Should I get her jewelry?" He wondered.  
  
Lars was still undecided at eight which was when Reggie and him where supposed to meet at the food court. She Sherry and Trish all went off to another part of the mall to do some shopping. Lars said he had to pick up a few things and they decided to meet later. He went to the food court without a gift. The girls were already there. After they got some food they left.  
  
-----  
  
The next day Ray called Lars and asked him if him and his dad would like to come over to spend Christmas with them. Lars said sure. He still needed a present for Reggie. Stores closed early that day and he still didn't get his gift.  
  
Lars and his dad went to Reggie's at about six. They ate dinner and talked when it got dark carolers came and sang at the door. By ten everyone was pretty tired but there was still the family tradition of opening one present on Christmas Eve. After Otto and Reggie opened theirs Ray turned to Lars.  
  
"Lars, as you probably know... Tito is retiring at the end of the year."  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
"Well... I was hopping you'd take his place at the shack."  
  
Lars was shocked, he smiled and said yes. Then everyone starting getting ready for bed! Raul went home and Otto and Ray went upstairs. Leaving Reggie and Lars alone they snuggled on the couch for a while. When Reggie saw that Lars had fallen asleep she went up to her bed.  
  
------  
  
The next morning Lars woke up Reggie called his name from upstairs. Reggie was standing in the door way to her room. Lars walked over to her. "Merry Christmas" She said and kissed him. She pointed to the ceiling. Lars looked up and saw mistletoe above her doorway. He smiled as he took Reggie into his arms and returned the kiss.  
  
"When you stand  
  
beneath the mistletoe  
  
it's safe to assume  
  
you'll be kissed  
  
but pluck one of the berries  
  
and give it away  
  
and true love  
  
will be yours forever."  
  
THE END!  
  
-----  
  
A/N: Sorry if that seemed a little rushed. I wanted to get it out today like I said I would. That little poem type thing at the end was on a bottle of hand lotion I got for Christmas one year! There will be a sequel if you want it. So review and tell me if I should put up the last sequel. Which will be later when Reggie and Lars are older. And will only be one chapter long. So yeah just review and tell me what you think maybe I shouldn't drag it out any further!  
  
Thanks to all of the people who have reviewed! I really appreciate it if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have kept writing! The story originally started in October. The fifth I think. But I had to repost 'Emotions" when the chapters got messed up. So I've been working on this for about six months! Now it's time for something new. I have the 1st chapter for my newest story done so keep an eye out for it! Thanks again! 


End file.
